1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrified fences, and particularly to a springless electric gate tensioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrified fences usually have a type of resilient connector that mechanically tensions the shock wire when connected, yet allows authorized persons, such as farm personnel, to disconnect the connector to allow for passage through designated areas of the fence border without getting shocked. These connectors are usually spring-tensioned and have a metal hook attached to the fence wire on either side of the connector. A constant problem with this type of connector is that when a stray animal or would-be intruder bangs up against the connector, the spring inside the connector is broken or stretched, making the connector useless in maintaining good electromechanical connection or for maintaining the wire at an effective height above the ground. This requires time-consuming replacement, which often first necessitates a trip to the circuit breaker to de-energize the wire before repair.
There exists a long-felt need for a better connector apparatus. Thus, a springless electric gate tensioner solving the aforementioned problems is desired.